Teeth
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: A short interlude after a challenge. Now a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.

Author's Note: This is a two part one-shot. It takes place during episode 11 (or whatever episode they ended up stranded due to Chris' spending habits).

* * *

"Shhhh," he whispered, holding his finger to her lips, pressing upon them lightly.

She whimpered almost silently, but not silent enough; footsteps could be heard nearing them ever so slowly.

He motioned her backwards, further into the depths of the shadows, Duncan's knife against her waist. This was definitely not a time to disagree, he'd thought this out.

She'd never have thought him more than a leech. A manipulative leech with the agenda to win the one million dollar prize. But his agenda was much much more than that. It was sick. It was twisted. Tonight was not going to be in her favor.

His hands shoved her almost delicately into the trunk of a palm tree, further from the footsteps. She could feel his hand reach around her, grabbing a handle that lay hung beside her and opening it with a quick swing of his hand. His acts were silent and unheard. Lucky for him, not so much for her, he slowly ushered her into the room he had just exposed. They were up a ways from the beach inside the medical hut. As fate would have Owen had recovered and was sleeping with the rest of his teammates on the plane.

The room was dark, the air salty, and a feeling of fear washed over her body, fulfilling her from her finger nails to the very end of the hairs on her skin. She trembled. This did not go unnoticed by him either. He nearly smiled at her reaction but stopped himself before he did so.

He turned her to face him, revealing his features sketched into a slight sly grin. This made her whimper in fear, "Alejandro."

"Heather," he spoke with great authority. Her legs began to shake, ready to give in, to let her fall freely into a lump on the cold concrete floor.

He grasped her arms, steadying her, willing her not to fall, "Why are we- why are you- what's going on?" she sighed, her words all jumbled and barely recognizable.

He felt a chuckle from deep beneath his gut rising, but he shoved it back down as to not change the atmosphere of the situation, "Well now Heather, that isn't a proper way to begin a conversation, let alone hold a greeting."

She breathed heavily, her lungs grasping the air gratefully, she knew not of what to say next. She mumbled something incoherent, at a loss of speech.

He let a smirk wash across his pale face, creeping into his every feature, "I think what you meant to say Heather was 'good evening Alejandro, might I inquire why you have brought me to the medical facility in the late hours of the night?' wasn't it?"

Looking him in the eyes she saw something seldom seen in any boys face when their gaze is upon hers: lust… or was she imagining things?

"I'll take that as a yes," he retorted to the silence of her voice. His eyes traveled along the smooth curves of her body, "well, to answer these questions so thoughtfully asked," he began, "I myself also say good evening," he paused, perhaps waiting for a response. He began after a moment of silence, letting the lack of her vocals slide from his conscious, "I have brought you here for none other than the one reason you have probably already thought of, you yourself being the smart girl you are mustn't have overlooked it."

Her eye widened, she was truly afraid now, was he really speaking such words? Had she heard them wrong? Was she interpreting the sounds passing from his tongue to lips to her ears? There was a lot of way to travel, it was a possibility right?

He gasped in pure enjoyment, "No? Heather, top bitch of seasons one and two, does not know what I mean?" he chided. "Such blasphemy!" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

She shook her head furiously, tears welling up in her eyes, creating a glossy shine.

His hands still grasping her arms, he tightened his grip, emitting a squeak from her. "No? Well then Heather I must tell you…" he began, "or perhaps I shall just show you," he grinned devilishly. "We've always been told that an example is always the best way to understand something," his eyes shined with enjoyment.

He pulled her closer to his body, she screamed, "stop it!" He however silenced her immediately by pressing the knife to her side.

"Don't put up a fight, no need for that tonight." His devilish grin still looming before her eyes before her brought her lips to his, a fierce kiss storming her. His tongue instantly pushing through her lips and began thoroughly exploring the cavern of her mouth.

A tear escaped her eye, her stomach tightened, and she groaned. He expertly roamed his hands across her body, touching and caressing her just the right way to make her whimper in his presence. His tongue was doing wild things to her mouth, her neck, and her shoulders, making her moan in response. She hated him. He wanted her to enjoy this. He was succeeding too. He wanted her body. And now, she was aching for his.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own tdi.

* * *

_A tear escaped her eye, her stomach tightened, and she groaned. He expertly roamed his hands across her body, touching and caressing her just the right way to make her whimper in his presence; his tongue doing wild things to her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, making her moan. She hated him; he wanted her to enjoy this. He was succeeding too. He wanted her body. And now, she was aching for his._

He continued his acts, kissing her furiously, his hands groping every inch of her. And yet, he still wasn't satisfied. He let his left hand trail down the side of her, slowly. He stopped once he reached the end of her skirt before lightly tracing his fingers at the exposed skin beneath it. His fingers followed the length of her leg under her shorts, massaging her thighs tenderly. She moaned as her head tilted backwards.

She hated him.

He pushed her to the wall at the back of the room, pinning her there. His finger clasped onto the edge of her panties as he moved it slightly as to give his hand room to cup her ass.

Heather felt a fire light in the pit of her stomach. It was telling her to beg him to satisfy her. She however would not let herself. She despised the despicable boy who was expertly pleasuring her every sense except for her rational sense. That was still screaming for her to be rescued.

She wasn't sure what his thoughts consisted of and she wasn't sure why he was doing this, but she did know that if she was to somehow escape his clutches, she'd have to think fast.

He grounded himself into her thigh. She could feel him. "Alejandro," she breathed, "please –s…" her breath was hitched from his tongue on her neck. Before she could finish her plea, he plunged his finger into her. She nearly screamed but her voice was caught, and all that escaped her mouth was a low moan.

He smirked, "well you did say please…" he said, his finger replaced with two, moving erratically.

She moaned in pure ecstasy, despising her body for betraying her like that. She half screamed as he continued pleasuring her furiously. She was on the edge and he knew it. "Please, Alejandro!" she began begging, "s-s-s-t…" she couldn't finish her sentence before she released, her head flinging back, hitting the stone behind her. She clutched onto his shirt as her screams of horror and pleasure filled the room.

Alejandro laughed, his mouth showing a slight grin. He had just given the top bitch a mind blowing orgasm.

She was breathing hard, trying to stay conscious. She wasn't having much luck though, and she fainted on the spot.

Minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she jumped, scared. Her breathing was quick and she darted her eyes around, taking in her surroundings. She was not in an abandoned classroom, nor was she with Alejandro. She was in the first class cabin. A book was sprawled open on her lap. It was one of those romance novels with a shirtless muscular man on the cover holding a damsel in distress.

Heather sighed in relief. It had all been a sick dream.

She smiled inwardly. Unable to rid herself the feeling of disappointment that filled her she shook her head in attempt to toss away all thoughts. Heather looked about and her teammates reclined back in their seats, asleep. Outside a faint light was peeking out from the horizon. She must have been sleeping for quite some time.

Heather stood up and stretched. She sneaked down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. She turned on the tap, washing away the sleep in her eyes and the sweat from her stressful dream was exactly what she needed. She had convinced herself that washing her face would erase the memories of last night's dream. Except, her panties were completely soaked. She needed to get her luggage to change.

How embarrassing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own my dirty mind. Canada owns this cartoon.

Author's Note: I can't remember the set-up of the plane. Forgive me if I got it wrong.

Warning: Do I really have to tell you about the content that you're about to read? It's not like you accidentally stumbled upon this one. You know it. And I know it.

* * *

Heather thumbed through her book half-heartedly, shifting restlessly on the uncomfortable metal bench that substituted for seats back in loser class. That feeling was back with a vengeance, and the one thing that would satisfy it wasn't an option.

After that little incident the other night she decided to go cold turkey and stop reading her books altogether. She could've been caught, and the ensuring mortification of being found out was just unbearable to think of. She'd never live it down.

But as with most things in life going cold turkey on cheap grocery store erotica just wasn't working out. And so here she was sitting in the back of the ice box of a plane, with a book in her lap and an ache in her panties. At least she wasn't reading so close to bedtime. Hell it was noon! What was the likelihood that daydreams would turn into wet dreams?

Damn.

There was no reasoning out of that one. She messed up big time. Casting her eyes down onto her book again, she crossed one leg over the other to squeeze her desire tight, willing it to behave. She tried to concentrate on reading, but unfortunately for her a test of her will came to sit on the bench across from her.

It was Alejandro.

She shifted again, shuddering slightly as she felt her skin prickle at his presence. Her eyes returned to her own book, but she couldn't seem to get them to focus on the words. Lines blurred before her. She just couldn't concentrate, at least not with him here. She risked a glance at the book he was reading. Though the title was something in Spanish, it looked suspiciously like a romance novel. Or erotica…

Heather could feel her entire face turn bright red. He knew! He just had to! This was his way of mocking her. He was teasing her and her secret pleasure. She was going to die of embarrassment. This was going to be his new leverage to manipulate her and win the money.

Why oh why couldn't she have dreamt of someone else? Vivid images from her latest dream came to mind. A small cough caused her to glance up, catching him eyeing her over his own book with a smirk. She blushed. He couldn't possibly know what her mind was just dreaming up, could he? He couldn't possibly see the images in her mind of him taking her from behind in one of the plush first class seats?

Her moment of fantasy was interrupted as she became aware of his eyes. They were burning holes through her book. He shifted in his seat, and she realized with a start that throughout her fantasy she was staring at an ever growing bulge in his lap. She hesitantly glanced up at him. He stared back at her with a smirk gracing his lips. Instead of being mocking or sly, his gaze was blatant and hot.

Heather blinked and stared at the page she was on, willing it to be interesting. Or swallow up hole and save her from being caught. You know, whatever came first.

She felt the sudden presence of body heat on her right side. Alejandro had walked over to her side of the plane and was now sitting, albeit not so close, next to her.

"Provocative stuff, isn't it?"

Heather managed a small laugh and tried to shrug it off as a joke. "Oh yeah, sympathy lust. Where one of us does the reading and the other one has the fantasy."

"I'd have to know more about the fantasy to know if my book was at fault." He slide closer to her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Fuck. He knew.

ATTENTION PASSENGERS. LUNCH IS UP FOR GRABS. TRY TO CATCH IT…IF YOU CAN!

Chris laughed over the loudspeaker. Looks like Chef came up with yet a new way to terrorize them with food. Muffled groans and footsteps could be heard as everyone over in first class headed down to the mess hall. That just left Heather and Alejandro in loser class.

Alone.

Time was up. She could no longer avoid responding to him. His eyes were challenging her and she wasn't one to back down a challenge. Heather casually tossed her hair back with her right hand. It was time to use his own tactics against him.

Putting on her most 'come hither' look, she slowly looked up at him. "Well it was about the first class cabin, and the feel of the velvet seats under my hands as someone takes me from behind."

"And who was it that took you from behind?" His gaze became hungry. His body was so close to hers, almost pressing against.

She couldn't say it. She couldn't say his name. She needed to leave. Right now.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "As I fucked you?" he persisted. "That's a thought I enjoy very much. Why don't you accompany me a more private area, say first class? We could discuss…the similarities between fantasies and realities."

Her heart started pounding a noisy hammering beat as she tried to father her thoughts. Her panties were already wet, but this took casual sex to a whole new level. Her body hummed at the thought of accompanying her castmate to the 'almost' privacy of first class. Her brain was berating her for even considering it.

She swore quietly, already knowing what her own answer would be before she stood up and straightened her shorts. "I am not opposed to having…a discrete discussion."

He didn't speak as he pulled her down the hallway, past the confessional, towards the front of the plane. He backed her into the bar victorious first class occupants used to celebrate the survivals through Chris' challenges.

"I couldn't help but notice you struggle in discomfort earlier. Maybe this would help?" His hands slid up the sides of her waist and under her top to cup her breasts.

She gasped in response to his direct approach, but quickly realized that it made sense. There wasn't much time for messing around, both figuratively and literally. They only had so long before someone came along.

He paused and let out a slow breath before tightening his grasp, kneading her sensitive flesh through the silky material of her bra. Her resulting moan made him smirk. "You like that? I like it too. You know what else I like? I like listening through the vents to the sounds of our castmates eating their lunches, oblivious to the fact that we're one floor over them, you're almost coming and I haven't done anything special."

She hated that gloating tone in his voice. Once he finished his ego trip, she reached out and cupped him firmly with her hand. She began tugging and massaging him through the tight material of his jeans. "Mmm, yes. I like it. I like lots of things."

He thrusted his hips into her hand with a small grunt as he glanced about to make sure no one was around. His fingers stayed busy under her top, yanking her bra down and spilling her breasts into his hands. He continued to massage and tweak her nipples. Her knees buckled a little each time.

When she couldn't take it anymore she slid down and kneeled between his legs. He looked alarmed for a moment before reaching for a glass pitcher and pretending to fix himself a drink. "I don't think that's a good idea. Too hard to put it away quickly if someone comes by."

"Well I guess you better be extra vigilant." Heather countered, unzipping his pants and freeing his strain from its confinement.

She engulfed his entire length in her mouth for the shock factor, glancing up to look him in the eye as beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. Alejandro did an admirable job keeping a straight face as she teased and tasted him with her tongue. She worked on and on with her hands and mouth until she was sure that he was about to come. But before she could finish him off he abruptly pulled away.

Tucking himself back into his pants with no small amount of difficulty, he grinned. "I'm not ready for that yet, mi reina. After all, a gentleman always gets his lady off a few times first. Why don't you let me see what I can do about what had you hopping around in your seat so much?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private?" She looked around and strained her hearing to find any signs that lunch was over. His hands were trailing down the length of her body as he placed butterfly kisses just below her belly button.

"In a minute, I just have to pet that kitty first." He chuckled darkly. "I want to hear you purr for me so that every time I come into this room I can remember the sound of it."

He led her around the back of the bar and bent her over the counter. He unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall to her ankles. Thank goodness for her damp panties or else she would be bare and out in the open. It was almost unbearable. She couldn't see anything but dirty glassware. If someone came along she would have no idea until it was too late.

She held her breath as she waited for his move. She suppressed a moan as his fingers plunged into her deep and fast, shocking her as she'd shocked him. She bit her lip as waves of pleasure moved through her body.

"Moan for me. I want to hear your pleasure." He continued to stroke her, working her clit hard until she came all over his hand.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Mmmmm…."

"Fuck yes. That was beautiful, but I think our time here is up." He continued to massage her as she came down from her high. The sound of distant chairs moving and bodies rustling could be heard through the vents.

"We can move somewhere else if you'd like to continue."

She had a hard time pulling her thoughts together. "Mmm, yes."

"Excellent" He pulled at her hand as reached to scoop up her shorts. He guided her to the very front of the plane. Down a short hallway, through a door, and they were in the cockpit. Luckily for them the plane was on autopilot, and the pilot and copilots seats were vacant.

Before she even had the chance to register their luck, she found herself shoved up against the now closed and locked door with her hands clasped above her head. Alejandro was trailing wet kisses from her neck and down her spine, removing clothes as he went.

He attacked her neck with his mouth as he sank into her with a loud groan. "God, mi reina, you are so ho and tight." He growled, thrusting deep inside her, starting a steady pace.

Heather was having none of it. "Fuck me properly." She thrusted backwards into his hips, forcing him to pick up the pace and give into her demands. He wrapped an arm around her waist and reached for her clit. Just as he did only moments ago at the bar, he began to work it hard building up a strong need in her. It was putting her over the edge.

She screamed as an incredibly strong orgasm racked her body. He slowed his pace, deeply easing in and out of her trying to wring every last twitch and spark out of her. "That's right. Come all over me, mi reina."

His continued strokes caused her walls to tighten almost immediately. She clenched down on him hard as she rode out yet another release, but this time his own was right behind hers. They collapsed into a tangled heap at the bottom of the door, panting for breath.

"I see you like to read the same books I do." It was Heather who was smirking now. It takes two to tango. If he ratted her books out, he'd be ratting himself out as well.

"How else do you think Latino men are able live up to the sex god stereotype?"

THE END

* * *

One review I've read for this story got me chuckling to myself. Going to hell for reading a possible non-con encounter in a medical hut? pft! But now that I think about it, what about writing about sexual encounters between two 16 year olds? Well at least hell is warm…

And yes, I kinda stole the 'mi reina' line from Stop. So shoot me.

So now this story is a three-shot, BUT NO MORE! This is absolutely the last chapter in this story. It's not even supposed to be a story. It was supposed to be a standalone one-shot. There will no longer be chapter updates.


End file.
